hv_of_tommarow_highfandomcom-20200214-history
Nydia "Aviator" Aldine
Um...Hello? My names Nydia Aldine. But, everyone calls me Aviator, like the sunglasses, and ya know...The pilots? (I always wear Aviators...My eyes look...Interesting which bothers most people...Oh, and I want to become an aviator) I'm not sure whether I want to be the a villain or not. I'm leaning more towards...Oh, nevermind. Weapon: Would Telepathy, Mental Influence, Telepathic Immunity, Clairvoyance, and Retrocognition count? Sort of? Ok, I've also got a chainsaw...Yeah, surprising my mom let me get one...Considering...Nevermimd... BBF: Um...I don't really have friends. Hobby: Reading, yes I'm a blind girl who can read both minds and books. That's what Clairvoyance does for me...I also like flying (no, I don't have wings, but I do have a plane (It was a present from Mom)). The whole feeling of soaring through the air Age: 14...At least that's what Mom said. Alignment: I...Don't really know... Dream: I'd like to someday be respected (and maybe feared) and not quite so um...Awkward or...Shy...And becoming a pilot would be...Amazing... Parent: Ruth Aldine (aka: Blindfold) and I don't know my fathers name. He died when I was blinded...(I was 4 then...) Personality I'm really shy, and somewhat anti-social...? I tend to speak rather quietly and um...Trail off. Most people steer clear of me, and I can understand why...They say I'm creepy, and mental. Even though I'm not...I'm kinda...Misunderstood...I guess. History I don't usually like to talk about this...But, here goes: I was born on January 18th. My parents were very nice. Nothing incidental really happened until I was four. It was Christmas Eve...My father and I were going sledding. My mother was going to come but, then my aunt (My dad's sister Tessa) decided to visit and my mom had to cancel. My dad was going to cancel our sledding trip but, I begged him not to. So, we went to the tallest hill we could find (well, it wasn't the tallest precisely, it was like 10-15ft high...) and began sledding. But, what we didn't know...Was what was at the bottom of the hill. When we reached the bottom...We saw a rock and...W-we...Crashed into it quite hard. The rock was really pointy and it...Got my dad, right in the heart. That was the last image I really, and truly saw. I went sailing over him and crashed into a tree. The branches scraped my eyes and blinded me. I don't really want to talk about this anymore...Let's move on... After about 10 or so years my Mom decided to let me enroll in school. She never let me go to school, so she and Aunt Tessa just homeschooled me. Aunt Tessa felt guilty for my fathers death so she decided to move in and help my mom. I was really nervous about school...I didn't want to go! Why couldn't mom keep homeschooling me?! She never told me, all she said was that I'd be making some friends if I went to high school. So, I did. And here I am now... Hobbies Like I said, I love to read...And fly of course. That's kinda it... Appearance Ok...I've got ridiculously pale skin, my mom's black hair, and my dad's dark blue eyes...Although nobody ever really sees or wants to see my eyes..."Too creepy," they say. Outfits Basic TBA Relationships Family Mom (Ruth Aldine/Blindfold): My mom and I get along great. The only time we ever really fought was when she tried (and succeeded) to get me enrolled in high school. Aunt Tessa: I really like my Aunt Tessa. She's very, very nice (maybe too optimistic) and when I was younger I used to love her singing. Aunt Tessa has a great voice... Friends I...Don't...Have...Friends! Romance I've been told that some guy has a crush on me...Probably lies... Category:Blindfold Category:X-men Category:Lexi-Rose44's OCs Category:Femails